


Something so right doing the wrong thing

by Diana924



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Credence Barebone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva come fosse potuto accadere.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 1
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Something so right doing the wrong thing

Non sapeva come fosse potuto accadere.

Credence sapeva che da quando aveva conosciuto il signor Graves la sua vita era cambiata. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un uomo come lui, potente, distinto, rispettabile, si interessasse a uno come lui. Lui passava inosservato, nessuno si accorgeva mai di lui mentre era sicuro che Percival Graves avrebbe attirato l’attenzione persino vestito di stracci.

L’altro invece gli aveva rivolto la parola, era stato gentile con lui, era davvero interessato a quello che stava facendo e poi … poi quando gli aveva rivelato il suo segreto Credence si era sentito morire. Il signor Graves si fidava di lui, il signor Graves l’aveva scelto per condividere quel segreto, lui tra tanti.

La magia esisteva davvero, il signor Graves era davvero un mago e l’avrebbe aiutato, lo avrebbe reso così potente da poter vivere la vita come meglio preferiva, ottenendo tutto quello che voleva aveva aggiunto l’uomo prima di sorridergli incoraggiante.

Quella notte Credence aveva sognato quel sorriso e quel che peggio aveva sognato le sue labbra. Quelle labbra forti, decisamente maschili ma che pure lo attraevano come una calamità. Ne sogno il signor Graves gli si avvicinava e poi lentamente quelle labbra si posavano sulle sue, un timido accenno ma sufficiente a farlo svegliare nel cuore della notte. Quello era sbagliato, era peccato, era immorale e non avrebbe dovuto eppure … eppure una vocina nella sua testa gli stava suggerendo di provarci, di approfondire quella conoscenza, di sentire davvero come fossero quelle labbra premute contro le sue.

E da allora era peggiorato tutto.

Ma’ sembrava aver intuito che aveva dei pensieri impuri e il signor Graves sembrava giocare con lui come un gatto col topo. Un giorno era scostante e freddo, un altro lo stringeva a sé giurando che l’avrebbe protetto e lui non capiva più niente. Il calore del corpo dell’altro lo estasiava, sentire le mani di Graves su di sé era vicino al paradiso e vedere gli occhi dell’altro brillare gli procurava sensazioni nuove, che non avrebbe mai dovuto provare. E c’erano i sogni.

Erano confusi, nebulosi ma incredibilmente sensuali, di una sensualità sbagliata, immorale ma che finiva per sedurlo ogni volta di più, Credence ormai era abituato a svegliarsi sudato nel cuore della notte e con la prova più evidente di quei sogni tra le cosce.

Non avrebbe dovuto, non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì pensò prima di ricordarsi che quello era un sogno e poteva svegliarsi, solo che … non lo voleva. Nel sogno Percival Graves era con lui, bello come paradiso e seducente come il peccato, il suo diavolo tentatore pensò Credence prima di avvicinarsi all’altro e lasciar cadere la testa sulle ginocchia del signor Graves, il bacio che ricevette tra i capelli fu più ardente di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai vissuto. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando sentì le mani di Graves accarezzagli i capelli, avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, dire che non era necessario, che doveva andarsene ma non ci riusciva, voleva solo abbandonarsi a quelle carezze.

Quando poi sentì la mano del signor Graves posarsi sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni ebbe un fremito. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto che restasse lì ma non doveva andare così, doveva farsi forza e chiedere al signor Graves di allontanarsi. Poi l’altro l’aveva fatta scivolare dentro i suoi pantaloni e aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo. Credence sapeva che era sbagliato, che era peccato, che non avrebbe dovuto permetterlo, avrebbe dovuto allontanare la mano, avrebbe dovuto gridare eppure non riuscì a reprimere il gemito di piacere che uscì dalle sue labbra e sentì Percival sorridere. L’altro poi cominciò a sussurrargli parole all’orecchio, su quanto fosse bravo, resistente e come si stesse comportando bene con lui, parole che lo riempirono di eccitazione e di vergogna nello stesso momento. Il signor Graves poi gli abbassò l’intimo e lo prese in mano, e fu allora che Credence si sentì morire di piacere e umiliazione.

L’altro lo baciò appena per tornare a concentrarsi sul sesso, muovendo la mano con esperienza e decisione, facendolo gemere e sospirare. Era tutto sbagliato ma non riusciva a fermarsi, avrebbe dovuto farlo ma era impossibile. Si fece distendere sul letto mentre avvertiva la mano del signor Graves continuare a muoversi e sentì che non era giusto. Era tutto sbagliato, lui non doveva essere lì, non meritava il signor Graves o tutte quelle deliziose e indecenti attenzioni, lui doveva …non quello. Eppure continuò a baciare il signor Graves, portò persino le gambe attorno al bacino dell’uomo mentre si strusciava contro la sua mano come un gatto in calore, era uno spettacolo indecente e lui non doveva trovarsi lì ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

Il signor Graves gli sussurrava all’orecchio che era bravo, proprio un bravo bambino e che era orgoglioso di lui, era davvero meraviglioso e non vedeva l’ora di poter fare altre cose e quelle altre cose gli sarebbero piaciute alla follia. Credence non riusciva a fare altro che gemere e non sapeva più cosa desiderasse, che quella deliziosa tortura finisse, che arrivasse ad una conclusione o che l’altro si allontanasse da lui.

E poi il signor Graves cominciò a muoversi con forza su di lui prima di abbassarsi i pantaloni a sua volta e Credence rimase senza parole quando vide il sesso di Graves. Era grosso, duro e il suo primo istinto fu di prenderlo in bocca, succhiarlo, assaporarlo e farselo scendere fino in gola, farsi riempire ovunque da questo. Si vergognò di quel pensiero eppure allungò comunque la mano per poterlo almeno toccare pur vergognandosi come mai prima. Il signor Graves lo bacio con una voracità e una passione che lo fece vergognare eppure lo lusingò. Ricambiò il bacio mentre la sua mano sfiorò finalmente il sesso del signor Grave e poi avvertì una specie di crack, come se tutto quello, quel piacere, quella vergogna, fossero troppi da sopportare e la sua mente non riuscisse più a sopportarlo.

Si svegliò con il pigiama appiccicato alla pelle, nel suo letto e ancora all’orfanotrofio e un’erezione dolorosa tra le gambe. Vergognosamente allungò la mano fantasticando che fosse quella del signor Graves, che Percival fosse accanto a lui e lo stese toccando, e poi lo sentì. Non seppe spiegarselo, era come se qualcuno gli stesse parlando nella mente e con la voce del signor Graves, _sei stato bravissimo, Credence, continua così ragazzo mio_ disse la voce. E quello fu troppo per lui, semplicemente troppo.


End file.
